Stories: Once Upon a Chatroom
''Blue Ocean'''' and Coffee Cookie are very different. But both of them have something in common: They love surfing the internet. Long before they met each other in real life, they met each other by the internet, and as the days went by, they became very close friends. This is the story of their online friendship, how everything started once upon a chatroom.'' Cast * Blue Ocean * Coffee Cookie * Jamie (cameos) * Sadie * Red Fork (cameo) Story It's daytime in New York City, somewhere in Manhattan. Coffee Cookie is at work, doing some documents and paperwork, when... A chat notification appears on her computer. Sarah: 'Huh? A notification...Never mind. ''*keeps working on documents* ''Meanwhile, Blue Ocean is in his laboratory, giving the final touches to one of his inventions while he was on the internet.'' 'Blue Ocean: '''Ok, let's enter a chatroom while we're working. ''*enters the chatroom* '' Let's see who's online now. ''Blue Ocean finds the chatroom inactive. 'Blue Ocean: '''I wonder if there's anyone still connected here. *''types in "Hello?"* 'Sarah: '''Wonder if I should type something back.... *types in "Hi"*'' * cappuccinosarah (Sarah): So...who are you? * oceanblue3000 (Blue Ocean): Hi! Nice to see someone is here. You can call me Blue Ocean. Who are you? * cappuccinosarah: I'm Sarah * oceanblue3000: Well then, nice to meet you, Sarah! A few minutes before coming here I was watching a few cat videos. Want to see some? * cappuccinosarah: Yeah! I'd like to. * oceanblue3000: Here you go! *''insert cat video links* '' '''Sarah: Okay....I still gotta go to work tho. * cappuccinosarah: Gtg back to work bye! * oceanblue3000: Got it. I hope we can chat some other time! Bye! After a day of work, Coffee Cookie leaves he office, goes back home, and goes to her laptop. Both Blue Ocean and Coffee Cookie enter the chatroom and find each other again. * oceanblue3000: Hello again Sarah! * cappuccinosarah: Uh...hi * oceanblue3000: So, how've you been today? * cappuccinosarah: good Coffee Cookie then goes to her kitchen and makes some coffee. She then grabs her mug and goes back to her bedroom, where her laptop is. * oceanblue3000: By the way, do you like cappucinos? Just thought of it seeing your username. Sarah: Interesting question... * cappuccinosarah: Yeah! * oceanblue3000: Cool. I'm drinking one right now while I work on my latest invention. I'm an inventor, by the way. * cappuccinosarah: Oh! Well I guess you must be pretty smart...and handsome... Blue Ocean's Lab. Blue Ocean is drinking his cappucino while working on a new machine, and is still chatting with Coffee Cookie. Blue Ocean: 'Wow, this progressed pretty quickly. (blushes a bit) * oceanblue3000: Well, I guess so. What about you? What's your occupation? * cappuccionsarah: Oh, just a cubicle worker. * oceanblue3000: I see. I bet you're one of the best workers at the company. * cappuccinosarah: I am! howdya get a good guess? * oceanblue3000: Lucky guess, I suppose. You also guessed well, I am pretty smart, if I can say so myself. * cappuccinosarah: I see. ''anonymous entered the chatroom. * anonymous (Another person): hello is anybody here * anonymous: what are you guys talking about * cappuccinosarah: Uhh.... * oceanblue3000: Well... * cappuccinosarah: who are you? * anonymous: im no one * anonymous: okay fine ill tell my name is shelby * oceanblue3000: Hi Shelby. 'Sarah: '''This is getting....awkward. '''Blue Ocean: ('clicks on "send private message") This should help. * oceanblue3000 (private message to Sarah): Sarah, if you want we can continue chatting here. I'll be honest to you, thing were starting to get awkward over there with Shelby. * cappuccinosarah: Agreed. Coffee Cookie notices the clock. * cappuccinosarah: okay gtg sleep, bye! * oceanblue3000: Bye, see you some other time. ''Coffee Cookie shuts down her computer, puts it on her desk, and sleeps. The next day...she recieves a package.'' '''Jamie: Package delivery for Sarah Sweetdough! Coffee Cookie: 'Huh? I never ordered anything! ''*opens the package* ''Ohmygosh, I remember this! It's the Wacom Intuos I've ordered! Thank you! '''Jamie: '''There's also this other package for you. *''gives her another package* 'Coffee Cookie: '''Huh? ''*opens it* It's a bag of cappucino powder. The bag says "Making yourself a cappucino has never been easier! Add a teaspoon to a cup of water and you'll have instant cappucino!" The package also contains several coupons for buying at a boutique near where Coffee Cookie lives. Finally, it contains a note that says: "from your friend, who's blue as the ocean. Hope you enjoy it." 'Coffee Cookie: '''Awww! '''Jamie: '''Sign here please. ''*takes out signature pad* Coffee Cookie signs her name, grabs the packages, and slams the door. Jamie...well, he just leaves. '''Coffee Cookie: '''Whoa, I didn't expect that! Definitely not! '''Blue Ocean: ''*in his lab* Well, I hope she likes what I got her. I wonder if she's on chat right now. * oceanblue3000: Hi * cappuccinosarah: eyyy! * cappuccinosarah: Thanks for the package * cappuccinosarah: Howdya know I was into shopping anyway? * oceanblue3000: Well, it was another lucky guess. Wow, we're having pretty lucky guesses lately, aren't we? * cappuccinosarah: Guess what? * cappuccinosarah: I sent you a package ''Jamie knocks on Blue Ocean's door. Blue Ocean: '*''opens the door* Oh, hi. 'Jamie: '''Special delivery for Blue Ocean. '''Blue Ocean: '''Oh, let's see what we have here. *''opens the package* It's a bunch of machine parts, a mocha cake, and a bunch of tools. Wait, there's another package! 'Blue Ocean: '''Cool! Let's see what's in the other package! *''opens the package* It's a giant chocolate bar, a videogame console that comes with a few games, and a book about advanced engineering. 'Blue Ocean: '''Wow... this is definitely something awesome! '''Jamie: '''Sign here please. ''*takes out signature pad* 'Blue Ocean: '''Oh, of course.*signs his name* Thanks, have a nice day. ''Blue Ocean takes the packages and slams the door. Jamie just leaves again. 'Blue Ocean: '''Wow, these are so cool! I wonder if it's the package Sarah got for me... '' There's a note saying: "Hey! I figured you might like these. Best regards, Sarah" 'Blue Ocean: '''It was from her! This must be the best thing any internet friend has ever done for me... * oceanblue3000: Thanks for the package, it's the best gift I've received in years! * cappuccinosarah: Yw * cappuccinosarah: I like video games too. * oceanblue3000: That's great! Maybe we should play together online sometime. '''Blue Ocean: '''Heh, I've gotta admit, Sarah's pretty nice. And we're connecting with each other so well, it's very interesting. ''ISawStars entered the chatroom. * cappuccinosarah: Whoa who are you? * ISawStars: Im....uhh.... * oceanblue3000: Who are you? * ISawStars: Sadie * ISawStars: from the Big Donut * oceanblue3000: Oh, ok. Hi. * ISawStars: so how are you guys doing * oceanblue3000: Pretty good. I was about to finish reprogramming my cooker-bot so that it can actually cook this time. * ISawStars: Wait * ISawStars: How can you type perfectly like that * oceanblue3000: I'm actually pretty good at grammar. Not to mention it's much easier to type here on the computer than it is when I'm on my cellphone. 'Blue Ocean: '''I think I've got an idea. ''Blue Ocean sends a private message to Sarah, he sends an image of a kitten that says: "I'm glad to be your friend." Coffee Cookie sends back an "aww" emote. * oceanblue3000 (private message): So, have you had the chance to drink a cappuccino with the instant cappucino powder I sent you? When I saw it I immediately thought of you. * cappuccinosarah: Yeah * cappuccinosarah: BTW I bet you're a friendly guy * oceanblue3000: Well, I guess so. emote * oceanblue3000: And I bet you're very friendly too. Suddenly, Red Fork arrives at Blue Ocean's lab. 'Red Fork: '''Hey Blue Ocean, watcha doing? '''Blue Ocean: '''Um, nothing special, just chatting with a friend of mine. '''Red Fork: '''Can I see? (watches the conversation) '''Blue Ocean: '''I haven't said yes... '''Red Fork: '''You haven't said no either. '''Blue Ocean: '''So, finished already? I wanna keep chatting with my friend. '''Red Fork: '(chuckling a bit) Hey, are you sure you two aren't more than friends? 'Blue Ocean: '''What do you mean? (blushes a bit) '''Red Fork: '''Well, you and Sarah seem very kind and cute talking to each other. It's almost is if you two were... '''Blue Ocean: '(nervous) Well, I gotta work now, see ya later! (pushes Red Fork outside the lab and locks the door) That was close. * oceanblue3000: I bet you're one of the friendliest people I've met online. * cappuccinosarah: Aw thanks! * oceanblue3000: (sends an image of a boquet of roses) 'Sarah: '''Aw, how nice of him! ''Someone knocks on the door. It's Orange Cookie. 'Zesty: '''Uh...hey, Sarah! '''Sarah: '''Hey, Zesty! How's life? '''Zesty: '''I'm starting to adjust with the humans. Turns out they're not planning to eat me. '''Sarah: '''Oh. Well, I'm chatting with a friend. * cappuccinosarah: So what now? * oceanblue3000: Not sure. ''3 hours later. It's now currently 5 PM, and Zesty is being Sarah's roommate for a day. * oceanblue3000: Hey, wanna see something cool? Blue Ocean posts a video of one of his latest inventions. It's a small machine that flies, shoots lasers, and can send recorded voice messages. It also serves a cup of coffee. while Blue Ocean explains everything. He is offscreen. 'Machine: '''Hi Sarah! So, what do you think? Cool? ''Blue Ocean, who is offscreen, accidentally presses the wrong button, and the machine starts shooting lasers everywhere, and even hits the camera, distorting the video. 'Blue Ocean: '(still offscreen) Oh, what a mess... Well, maybe it wasn't too bad. (video ends) * oceanblue3000: There were a couple of technical issues, but the invention was a bit cool. What do you think? * cappuccinosarah: Man, that's funny! * cappuccinosarah: BTW you have a nice voice * oceanblue3000: You really think so? Well, thanks. I bet you have a nice voice too. * cappuccinosarah: thank you! * oceanblue3000: So, what would you like to do now? * cappuccinosarah: Idk * oceanblue3000: Do you like videogames? I know of some really fun videogames we can play together online. * cappuccinosarah: Okay * cappuccinosarah: also, my nickname's coffee cookie * oceanblue3000: Coffee cookie? That's a nice nickname. A few hours later, it's 8 PM. Blue Ocean and Coffee Cookie have been chatting for several hours now. '''Red Fork: '''Hey, Blue Ocean, we've got work to do. Bright Spark is attacking the city again. '''Blue Ocean: '''I'll be there in a moment Red Fork! '''Red Fork: '''Say good-bye to your girlfriend, we've gotta go save the city again. '''Blue Ocean: ''*blushes* She's not my girlfriend! I told you Sarah and I are just friends! '''Red Fork: '''Whatever, just say good-bye and come fast! * oceanblue3000: Bye Sarah, I've gotta go for now. Wanna keep chatting tomorrow? * cappuccinosarah: Yeah! * oceanblue3000: Cool! See you tomorrow Sarah. ''Blue Ocean then turns off the computer, and goes with Red Fork. Red Fork: 'You sure she's not your girlfriend? You spend several hours each day chatting with her. '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm completely sure! *''blushes* We're just really good friends! 'Red Fork: '''If you say so. ''Meanwhile, at Coffee Cookie's house... '''Sarah: Well, looks like it's time to go to sleep. Good night, Mary. Good night, Jerry. *turns off her laptop, places it under her bed, and goes to sleep* As the days go by, Blue Ocean and Coffee Cookie chat together several hours each day, and get closer and closer to each other. 'Blue Ocean: '''I wish I could meet her some day. We'd go to the coffee shop and have a wonderful time together! * oceanblue3000: Hi! How have you been today Sarah? * cappuccinosarah: I'm doing good. * oceanblue3000: Glad to hear that. You know, I was thinking we should go have a coffee at a coffee shop together some day. * cappuccinosarah: Yeah, I'd love too! * oceanblue3000: Are you going to be busy this afternoon? If not, we could go for a coffee today. * cappuccinosarah: Oh, I'd love to! But today I've got lots of work to do, and if I don't finish it on time, my boss isn't going to be very happy. * oceanblue3000: Ok, I understand. Maybe some other day? * cappuccinosarah: Sure! Well, see you later, I've gotta work now. * oceanblue3000: Ok. Bye Sarah, I hope you finish your work on time. * cappuccinosarah: Thanks, take care. ''Blue Ocean does his everyday activities. However, he can't help but think about his internet friend. '''Blue Ocean: '''Maybe I should surprise her by visiting her personally. I wonder if she'd like that. ''Coffee Cookie was also doing her own work, while thinking about her internet friend. '' Trivia * Blue Ocean and Sarah are in different locations throughout the story, and are not in the same place. Category:Stories